Injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter, and also various elements of the injection valve being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator or a piezoelectric actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. The pressures may be in the case of a gasoline engine in the range of up to 200 bar and in the case of a diesel engine in the range of up to 2 000 bar, for example.
EP 1 820 958 A2 discloses an injector used for an internal combustion engine includes a valve needle which closes a fuel passage by being contacted on a valve seat and opens the fuel passage by separating from the valve seat, a coil and a magnetic core which are provided as a drive means of the valve needle, an anchor held in a relatively displaceable state with respect to the valve needle, a first biasing means biasing the valve needle in a direction opposite to a direction of a drive force, a second biasing means biasing the anchor in the direction of the drive force with a set load smaller than that of the first biasing means, and a restricting means restricting relative displacement of the anchor with respect to the valve needle in the direction of the drive force.